


Sweet Treats

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/127826595685/summer-fandom-raffle-exchange-prompts-masterlist">Summer Raffle Fandom Exchange</a>  on tumblr<br/>Prompt 69: NSFW Mitchell/Anders scene. Avoid obvious kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treats

“You’re home late,” Mitchell remarked as Anders kicked the door shut behind him. He looked up at the sound and watched Anders haul several huge shopping bags into the kitchen. “Anders?” He swung his legs down and got up from the sofa.

Once Anders had put down the bags he turned around with a smile. “Happy Anniversary.”  
“What?” Mitchell run a hand through his hair.  
“Happy anniversary.” Anders nudged him in the ribs with his fist. “It’s a year ago today.”  
“You’re kidding?” Mitchell swallowed hard. “I thought it was tomorrow.”  
“No.” But Anders didn’t seem disappointed. “It’s today. But don’t worry. I got it covered.”  
“Anders...” Mitchell ran both hands through his hair. “I’m so sorry...”  
“Don’t be.” Anders expertly slipped his hands into the back pockets of Mitchell’s jeans. “I know how bad you are with dates and that. Guess it comes with being as old as you are, lil Dracula.”  
Mitchell raised his eyebrows.

“Anyway.” Anders let go of him again and began digging through the bags. “I have a surprise for you. Well, technically it’s for both of us but since I bought it it’s not really a surprise now, is it?” He gave Mitchell a saucy little smile. “So why don’t you get yourself and your gorgeous undead ass into the bedroom and wait for me? I’ll be only a moment.”

Mitchell stared at him in mild confusion until Anders made a shooing motion. “Go on. And...” He lowered his eyelids. “I’d like you to put on your birthday suit for me.”

Still somewhat at a loss and visibly confused, Mitchell just went with the flow, headed for the bedroom, and undressed. He made himself comfortable on the bed and waited, but he didn’t have to wait for long. He could hear soft jazz from the stereo, and then Anders entered the bedroom, naked as well, and he was carrying a large platter.

“What is that?” Mitchell asked and sat up.  
“That,” Anders said as he sat beside him and put the platter down on the mattress, “...is the surprise.”  
Mitchell raised both eyebrows.  
“That is butterscotch fudge,” Anders pointed at the soft, light brown squares. “Then there’s white champagne truffles, mini profiteroles and chocolate-dipped strawberries. Since we both have a bit of a sweet tooth and all.”  
“And who is going to eat all that?” Mitchell asked with a chuckle.  
“We are,” Anders replied with a smile. “And we have the whole night to do so.”  
“Sounds like fun.”

“But.” Anders said as he leaned a little forward. “There’s more to this.”  
“Okay?” Mitchell leaned forward as well. “This is getting interesting by the way you look at me right now.”  
“I hope this gets way more than just interesting” Anders replied. “And my genius idea is this: You feed me, and I do something.” He picked up one of the truffles. “You feed me a truffle, I go for your neck.” He put it down again to lean forward and Mitchell inhaled sharply when his teeth grazed sensitive skin. “Butterscotch,” Anders breathed against the shell of Mitchell’s ear, “...and I get to play with these.” He moved down and flicked one of Mitchell’s nipples with his tongue, eliciting a sharp gasp. “Strawberries: Your gorgeous dick that is, as I might mention, pretty interested in this conversation.”  
“As is yours,” Mitchell replied with a chuckle. “And the profiteroles?”  
“What is left?” Anders asked, voice low and sinful. “And of course, all the above applies when I feed you.”

Mitchell looked back and forth between Anders and the large platter heaped full of treats. “This is going to be a very entertaining night, methinks,” he said.  
Anders chuckled. “That was the general idea.” Then he leaned back with a smile. “Your move, John...”

Mitchell shook his head as he let his eyes roam over Anders’s body, taking in the sensuous smile, the visible arousal, and the smouldering look and, licking his lips, he leaned forward to kiss that forbiddingly sinful smile. Anders’s lips opened, and he hummed with pleasure when Mitchell dragged his nails gently down his lover’s chest. 

“How come it is always you who comes up with these ideas?” Mitchell whispered into Anders’s ear and trailed his tongue along the shell. “And I thought I had a dirty mind.”  
Anders chuckled and then inhaled sharply when Mitchell gently nipped his earlobe.  
“You’re not the only one who likes to play with food during sex,” Anders whispered, squirming a little as Mitchell continued to play with his ear. “So this practically suggested itself.”

Mitchell laughed softly and moved his lips to Anders’s neck, and the latter breathed out a low moan when he felt the pinpricks of pain as needle-sharp teeth touched his skin without breaking it.  
“My delicious little god,” he muttered, fangs now gone. “Sex never gets boring with you.”  
“I hope not,” Anders breathed with a chuckle. “Now go and feed me.”

Mitchell leaned back with a smile and touched Anders’s lips with his finger. Anders smiled and sucked the tip of that finger between his lips, caressed it with his tongue and let go of it again, then licked his lips in the most sensuous and suggestive way possible. 

“God, Anders ye’re driving me mad,” Mitchell rasped, his Irish brogue thickening.  
“ _Beatha dom_ ,” Anders whispered with a knowing smile. 

While he was far from fluent, he had a knack for languages and was a fast learner. Especially with this motivation, as him talking Gaelic usually drove Mitchell wild. And as usual, it had the desired effect. Mitchell pushed him onto his back with a growl and claimed his lips in a feral, hungry kiss while digging his thigh into Anders’s groin, leaving Anders breathless on his back when he straightened up again. 

Eyes still closed, Anders felt something touch his lips. He obediently opened them and let the small piece of butterscotch fudge melt on his tongue. Smiling, he leaned forward, letting his hands roam Mitchell’s body, and listening to the vampire’s heavy breathing he took in the facial expression: open-mouthed, brows drawn together, curls hanging into his face, and closed his lips around Mitchell’s left nipple.  
“God, Anders...”  
“Yes,” Anders replied in a whisper, talking around the nipple he held very gently between his teeth, causing Mitchell to gasp for breath. “Yes, I am.” He inhaled sharply, eliciting another gasp as the nipple suddenly cooled, and then another moan as he swiped his tongue across it. 

Anders sat up again and met Mitchell’s eyes. “My turn,” he said, and picked up one of the truffles. Mitchell opened his lips, extending the tip of his tongue ever so slightly, and his gaze, dark and full of desire, made Anders’s dick twitch.  
“Oh god, these are delicious...” Mitchell had his eyes closed as he relished the taste of white chocolate and the white and creamy champagne flavoured filling. “You’re driving me mad, _mo ghrá..._ ”

Anders settled down into his pillow against the headboard and closed his eyes when Mitchell leaned over him, his breath hot and heavy against the skin of his neck. The gentle swipe of a tongue and Anders sighed deeply, the sigh turning into a soft moan when Mitchell nipped the skin, trailing a line of tiny little bites along Anders’s jaw line and down into the crook of his neck. 

Usually, he would have his fangs out now, grazing and sometimes breaking the skin to taste some of his lover’s blood. That usually set them both off with a vengeance, but that was not what tonight was about. So instead, he placed several soft, wet kisses up and down his neck and enjoyed the little sounds of pleasure Anders made, so unlike the usual deep growls. Mitchell had to admit that this had been one of Anders’s better ideas, if not the best. He leaned back with a low chuckle, and smiled at Anders when the latter managed to open his eyes. 

Anders sat up again after a few heavy breaths and ran a few fingers through Mitchell’s unruly curls. “You are so incredibly beautiful when you’re worked up like this,” he said with a smile.  
As an answer, Mitchell dug his fingers into the hair at the back of Anders’s head and pulled him into a kiss. And when he broke the kiss, he took a deep, heavy breath, and proceeded to feed Anders one of the truffles.  
“Oh yes, you’re right. These are delicious.” Anders licked his lips and pushed Mitchell onto his back. “Just like you.”  
“Oh _mo diah_...” Mitchell moaned shamelessly when Anders pressed his lips against the skin of his neck. 

Anders bit down gently and sucked a bit of skin between his teeth. Then he ran his tongue across that bit of skin before he let go and moved a little further up and each time he repeated this, Mitchell’s moans became louder. Worked up as he was himself, he bit down a little harder than intended, and with a growl, Mitchell reared up and had Anders pinned beneath him within a heartbeat. 

“Already?” Anders asked provocatively and lifted both eyebrows. “We haven’t even started on the strawberries yet.”  
Mitchell growled, eyes flashing black for a second.  
Anders laughed merrily. “Jesus Christ... calm down, Mitch. This wasn’t meant to be over after ten minutes.”

Mitchell swallowed, then let himself drop onto the mattress next to Anders. “Sorry,” he muttered. You know how I am.” He cracked one eye open and squinted up at Anders who had sat up again. “I probably shouldn’t feed you any more truffles.”  
Anders laughed again. “Then feed me something else. It’s not as if there is a lack of choice.”  
Mitchell sat up again with a grunt and gave Anders a lovesick smile. “You’re driving me mad, Anders,” he whispered and kissed him. 

Anders smiled warmly at his lover when Mitchell leaned back.  
“Is this over when one of us comes?”  
“You serious?” Anders shook his head with an exasperated but still very fond smile. “This isn’t over before we both are too wrung out to move anymore. Or have run out of treats.”  
Mitchell chuckled and looked at the platter. Then he slowly reached out and took one of the chocolate dipped strawberries. “I fear if I feed you one of those...” He met Anders’s eyes. “Then you’re going to exchange one beverage for the other pretty soon because I feel ready to explode already.”  
“We have a whole night,” Anders whispered. 

Mitchell lowered his eyelids, breathed a small kiss onto the strawberry and Anders obediently opened his lips.  
“Oh my god,” he moaned around the treat. “These are like an orgasm for the taste buds...”  
Mitchell leaned back with a breathless chuckle, but before he could make a retort, Anders had lowered himself down; now he was looking at Mitchell, holding his gaze as he let his tongue slowly trail up the hard and trembling dick from bottom to tip. Mitchell could hardly breathe anymore. 

“I like strawberries,” Anders said and placed a tip onto the tip of Mitchell’s dick. “What about you, John?”  
“Yes,” Mitchell rasped, breath hard and fast. “Straw... god... my god Anders!” 

Anders had pulled the foreskin down and placed another kiss onto the newly exposed skin. Now he teased with tongue and lips and his fingers curled around Mitchell’s stones, and whatever else Mitchell had wanted to say turned into no more than stuttering breaths. From the corner of his eyes he could see Mitchell’s fingers dig into the sheet under him, and with a chuckle he opened his mouth and took him in as deeply as he could. And despite Mitchell’s size, that was pretty deep.

“Anders!” Mitchell reared up with a shout, eyes impossibly wide.  
Anders looked up and smiled at his lover around the hard flesh in his mouth. Then he closed his eyes again and put his silver tongue to some good use, and within moments he could hear Mitchell’s ragged breaths turned into high-pitched gasps. Another long suck, and he felt the stones in his hand tighten, and after another hard suck, Mitchell came with a bellow.  
Anders didn’t usually swallow, but as aroused as he was now he could force himself to do so; he hated the thought of disrupting the mood by getting up and head for the bathroom sink to spit it out. 

Sitting up again and wiping his mouth Anders watched his lover, sprawled out on the mattress, face moist with sweat, the mass of black curls in even more disarray than usual, lips parted, eyes closed. “You look so gorgeous like this,” he whispered. Mitchell smiled without opening his eyes. 

Anders lowered himself down beside him, and Mitchell turned towards him for a kiss. They slung their arms around each other, skin against skin, kissing slowly and passionately, hands roaming each other’s backs. Their breathing picked up speed, and then Mitchell broke the kiss and pushed Anders onto his back. He trailed a line of kisses along his neck, down along his chest, but just as Anders’s breathing hitched when he had reached the navel, he stopped and sat up again. Anders’s eyes flew open as he groaned in despair.

Then he looked at Mitchell, kneeling beside him and giving him a heavy-lidded stare while suggestively licking his lips. Anders sat up with a shaky chuckle and reached for a strawberry. He stopped, however, and after a moment’s thought, with his hand slightly trembling, he took one of the profiteroles. Mitchell’s smile when he saw the treat made his mouth go dry. 

Swallowing heavily Anders touched Mitchell’s lips, and with a dark, smouldering look, Mitchell flicked out his tongue to swipe up some of the cream filling. “Delicious,” he whispered, and Anders almost came right then and there without anything touching his aching dick.

Mitchell noticed that look Anders was giving him, and with another smile, he opened his lips and closed his eyes with a blissful hum. He could hear Anders’s heavy breaths and with his vampire senses, also the rapidly beating heart. He opened his eyes again and with another of those maddening smiles that he knew could drive Anders up the wall, he pushed his god into the mattress, and then, using his unnatural strength that he usually kept under tight control in bed, manhandled Anders onto his stomach. Without further ado he pulled up his hips and Anders had just time to brace himself on knees and elbows before Mitchell let his tongue swipe across the fold between his buttocks.

“Oh my god,” Anders muttered breathlessly, making Mitchell chuckle against his skin.  
“I thought that was your job?” Mitchell spread Anders’s glorious, perfectly shaped buttocks and flicked the inside of one with his tongue, so close, but not quite there.  
“Stop teasing me like that!” Anders wailed.  
“Why?” Another flick of his tongue, even closer this time.  
“Because... oh god...” Anders pressed his face into his pillow.  
“Because what?” This time, his tongue was brushing so close it made Anders whine.  
“John, please...”

Mitchell chuckled one more time and then pressed his tongue flat and firmly onto Anders’s perineum and drew it up in one generous, wet swipe. Anders kept his face in the pillow to muffle his scream.  
After several such swipes Mitchell could feel Anders’s legs begin to tremble, and he switched to little flicks with the tip of his tongue alternated with small licks. He loved those sounds Anders made now, those sounds he only made when Mitchell was doing this. These shameless, open-mouthed moans that were so loud they vibrated through his whole body, head thrown back and ass thrust up, and he could feel them under his fingers. He kept this up, kept him teetering on the edge for as long as he could, and didn’t stop until Anders was close to hyperventilating. Then he stopped so abruptly Anders yelped, and sat up with a smug grin.

It took Anders some effort to turn onto his back again. His eyes were wide and his pupils so dilated there was hardly any blue left in them, his chest was heaving in heavy breaths and his face was moist with sweat.  
“You bloody asshole.”  
“No, that was your asshole,” Mitchell gave back with a dirty little smile. “Now go and feed me one of those delicious strawberries, _mo ghrá._ ”

Anders was visibly struggling to sit up again; his eyes were cloudy with lust and his lips trembling. “I’d shove those fucking strawberries down your throat to suffocate you if you weren’t already dead.”  
“That’d be a bloody shame and absolute waste of delicious treats,” Mitchell chuckled. “Now feed me, _mo ghrá_ , before you get a coronary.”

Anders dragged both hands down his face and then reached for the platter and his hands were shaking ridiculously hard as he picked up one of the strawberries. He turned to face Mitchell, offered him the chocolate covered treat, but as soon as Mitchell had swallowed, Anders crashed his lips into his lover’s with a groan. Mitchell surrendered to the onslaught with open lips, and without letting go of Anders’s hungry mouth, pressed him down onto his back again. 

“I thought you want my mouth elsewhere,” Mitchell chuckled in response to Anders’s protesting whine when he broke the kiss.  
Anders’s eyes flew open and he gave Mitchell a death glare, but then his eyes turned soft and pleading. “John?”  
“Aye?”  
“If you wait any longer I’ll have to do it myself because I’m about to burst. My dick hurts.”  
Mitchell lowered his eyelids. “Let me kiss it better,” he whispered and placed a kiss onto Anders’s lips before he relocated. 

Listening to his name coming from Anders’s lips in low, needy moans Mitchell closed his lips around Anders’s straining, leaking cock. He cupped and fondled his lover’s stones, sucking hard as he bopped his head up and down. No more than a handful of times before Anders came so hard he couldn’t even scream anymore. 

As he sat up, Mitchell watched Anders’s eyes crack open, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while giving his lover a dirty look. Anders swallowed hard. “Come here,” he muttered with a shaky little chuckle.

Mitchell lowered himself down beside him and pulled the smaller man into a warm, strong embrace. Anders usually wasn’t big on cuddling, but sometimes, when he had had a really spectacular orgasm, he would curl into Mitchell’s larger body and remain like that, making Mitchell feel as if this was the safest spot in the world for him. With a deep sigh Mitchell spooned him and pulled him close before placing a small kiss behind Anders’s ear.

“Falling asleep already?” He asked softly.  
“No.” Anders snuggled closer against him. “Just retaliating.”  
“Want another truffle?”  
“Can’t move right now.”  
Mitchell chuckled. “What if I give you one, just because they’re delicious, not because I want you to do something?” He could see a dimple appear and smiled in return.  
“I would like that very much, John.”

Mitchell let go of Anders and sat up, but only to pick one of the truffles from the platter. He rested against Anders’s back again, and once they had gotten comfortable, he offered the truffle to Anders who took it with a blissful sigh.


End file.
